Fruits Basket: Aliens Exist
by Kyoki-chan
Summary: What happens when Manabe gets his wish and the Student Council Defense Force becomes real? It all starts when a girl from the future comes to help them protect the world from being overrun by aliens...
1. Chapter 1: Weirdness

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its charactes. Miyuki and various other original characters belong to me though. **

**I remember exactly how I got the idea for this fanfic... but yea... it's going to be crazy...**

**Chapter One: Weirdness Has Arrived And It's Not What Any One Expects…**

"Hey Yun-Yun, someone left a note on the door. It says there is going to be a new member joining the Student Council. Weird that we are getting a new person, isn't it?" Manabe said as he and Yuki walked down the hallway toward the Student Council room.

"Yea. I wonder who it is." Yuki wondered.

"Me too." Manabe opened the door of the council room and they both entered. He began to talk about something, but Yuki was not listening, he was staring at the person standing in the middle of the room. She looked like she was terribly lost.

The person there was a girl with short black hair that was put up in two ponytails on either side of her head. She had two strands of hair down in the front that rested on either side of her face. She was wearing a red t-shirt with black shorts that went down to her mid-thigh. She wore black shoes. She had multiple rings and bracelets on her fingers and arms. She was also wearing a curious looking orange watch on her left wrist.

"Hello. Are you lost? Do you need help getting back to the jr. high school?" Yuki asked her kindly, thinking she was a wandering twelve year old.

"No, Sohma Yuki, I am not lost. I was sent here. I am in high school, just like you." She said in a slow, calm voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You look so much younger…" Yuki said. He began to think she was a first year then.

She let out a startled laugh. "Oh, I get that a lot. But seriously. I was sent here-"

"How old are you then?" Manabe interrupted her.

She glared at him for a brief second. "I am tw-I mean, seventeen years old. I-"

"No way! You can't be! You look way younger than that!" Manabe walked over to her and leaned over to look at her more closely. She barely came up to shoulder. "I don't remember ever seeing you here. Are you new to this school?"

"You could say that." she replied.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm Sohma Yuki-" He said while in his mind he was thinking: _she already knew my name… if she is new here, how did she know my name? _but he exited this thought from his mind. "-and this is Kakeru Manabe. It's nice to meet you."

"It is nice to finally meet you two as well. I have been wanting to meet your for awhile now. I am…" She froze for a moment. _I can't let them know my real name… if they know my real name, then my mission will be ruined… I have to give them a fake name… why didn't I think of this sooner! _"My name is Okamiki Mizuki. This is the Student Council room, right?"

Manabe nodded. "Yep, that is this room."

Mizuki sighed. "Then everything worked." After this was confirmed, she seemed to be more relaxed. She smiled slightly. "I've been granted the permission to join the Student Council group by.. Ah… I forgot their name… but yea…"

"It was probably Takei-san." Yuki said.

Mizuki nodded. "Yes, that name sounds like the one. So, what kinds of things do we do here? Anything interesting?"

Yuki briefly told her what the Student Council did.

"Eh? That's it? We don't defend the school from aliens or fight crime to keep the halls safe? I thought the Student Council was just the hidden identity name for the Scholl Defense Force or something like that…"

"Ah… no…" Yuki said.

Manabe, with admiration glowing in his eyes, hugged Mizuki tightly. "Zuki-chan, you're the best!"

"Zuki-chan… Yayness! I've already got a nickname. I'm so happy!" She hugged him back.

Yuki sighed. _Great! Just what I need on this council is another crazy person._

Mizuki suddenly became serious and looked at Yuki. "Where are the other members? I have something important to tell all of you, but I can only say it when we all together."

"They should be here soon. Is something the matter?" Yuki asked.

Mizuki nodded. "Yes, and it is a problem only the Student Council can fix."

"So, what is it?" Manabe asked, he was rather curious as to know what she was going to tell them."

"I can't tell you until the others arrive." She said. "Sorry."

Manabe waved his hand. "It's ok." he may have looked patient on the outside, but on the inside, he was fuming. _Why can't she tell us now? I wanna know right now! I wanna! Why do we have to wait for Kimi, Machi or Nao?"_

"Ah, do you know when they will arrive?" Mizuki asked curiously. She shifted on her feet as she waited. She began to tug at the front of her shirt.

"Are you all right?" Yuki asked her. "Do you want to take a seat? Since you're a member now, that desk over there can be yours." He pointed to the spare one.

Mizuki nodded. "Yes, I think I will sit down. Thank you." She walked over and sat down.

"Kimi thinks that this new member will be a girl." Kimi said as she, Machi and Naohito walked in. "Look! Kimi was right!"

"So there is another person." Naohito commented.

"Duh. Of course there is another person. She's right here, Nao-chan." Manabe said, looking at the shorter male.

"Shut up." Naohito folded his arms and walked to his desk and sat down.

Kimi smiled and walked over to Mizuki. "Hello, I'm Toudou Kimi."

"Hi. I'm Okamiki Mizuki." she smiled back.

"That is a cute name. Oh, that is Sakuragi Naohito, and Kuragi Machi." She quickly hugged Mizuki. "Kimi thinks you are really cute."

"Huh? …Really?" Mizuki stood up and began to get serious. "This is everyone right?"

"Yep, this is everyone." Manabe nodded his head rapidly.

"Good, then I can tell you what I have been sent to tell you."

"Sent to tell us, what are you talking about?" Naohito said.

"Just listen to her." Manabe snapped.

"I think you should all sit down because what I am about to say isn't something that can be taken standing up." she informed them.

Everyone sat down.

Mizuki nodded happily when they all sat. She then sighed and began. "You may not believe me right now, but everything will make sense… soon… but not too soon because we need to get some things ready. But… I'm from the future. Three years into the future to be exact. My-"

"Wait! You claim to be from the future? Are you kidding me?" Naohito exclaimed.

"Just listen to her!" Manabe leaned forward in his seat.

Yuki eyes widened as she spoke while Machi just stared at her calmly. Kimi looked at her as if she was the most interesting thing in the world.

"The future, where I live, is in danger of aliens. I was sent back three years to try and prevent this future to happen permanently. Where I am from, the world is overflowing with aliens, our daily lives are filled with fear and sadness. I was selected out of many people to be sent back in time to save everyone now and in the future. The ones in the Student Council, you five, have the ability to save the world. There are only selected weapons that can be used against this hideous creatures and I have brought them with me. This school is the main target point for these aliens, so we must protect it. We are not sure why this is the case, but some believe it is because there is a weak spot in the atmosphere that separates us from them. So it's the easiest way for them to slip through is from there." She paused for a moment. "I am from the future, so the me from three years ago, in my past, is still present in this time. The me in this time cannot be aware of the me now, or disastrous things will occur, I may even die, I'm not sure. I am sorry, but Mizuki is not my real name. I cannot say my real name or it may make a warp hole and everything will be doomed, but if you want to see my other self, then go to Yuuyami High School on the other side of town and you should see me there. The last name is my real last name so if you ask for a girl named Okamiki, they should direct you. I know this may sound crazy, but it is the truth. So, can you please join with me to save the world and the future. Please…"

Manabe smiled. "Of course I will help. That is what the School Defense Force is for! So count me in until the end!"

"Thank you." Mizuki smiled happily.

"Come on you guys. Let's help Mizuki and save the future from aliens."'

"Kimi thinks this is rather bizarre."

"I agree." Machi said.

"Damn right it is." Naohito said. "And I'm not going to listen to any more crazy stuff this girl will say next." Naohito ran out of the room.

"Kimi will go talk to him." She ran after him.

"I need to go think." Machi left the room as well.

Mizuki looked discouraged. "Yuki… you think I'm crazy, don't you? Before I left to come back in time, you thought it was crazy and dangerous."

"In the future? You know me in the future?" Yuki said.

"Yes. In the future… you and I… we're a couple… or whatever you would term it."

"A… c-couple…?" Yuki stuttered.

Mizuki nodded.

"Yes, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Though the sad thing is, you're in love with someone else…"

"Oh! This is interesting! Who is Yuki in love with?" Manabe asked. He was getting hyper by all this wonderful news.

Mizuki shook her head. "I cannot say. I promised Yuki I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Are you sure you aren't talking about another Sohma Yuki?" Yuki was shocked about what he had just learned. _Why am I so shocked by this? She could just be making this all up and not really be from the future where aliens are overwhelming the world._

"You're the one. I can prove it. Manabe-san, I'm incredibly sorry, but can you leave the room for a moment, I need to talk to Yuki-kun for a moment."

Manabe looked disappointed. "Yea…" He slowly exited the room. He closed the door and pressed his ear to see if he could overhear them, but it didn't work.

Mizuki rushed toward Yuki so she was only a inch away from him. The top of her head brushed against Yuki's chin. "I know that if I hug you, or a few other male members of your family, they will turn into animals from the zodiac. But don't worry, in the future you find a way to break yourself from the curse."

"How did you learn about the curse?" Yuki asked, stepping back.

"I learned about it from you." Mizuki sighed. "But we won't get into that, if it's ok with you. Maybe I should hug you though. I so miss seeing your cute little mouse form. Would it be ok if I could?"

"Right now isn't the right time for that." Yuki said, blushing.

"You're right. Later then?"

Yuki nodded.

"Ok. We should let Manabe back in. He might be getting the wrong idea…" Mizuki said as she opened the door. Manabe fell in.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly stood up as Mizuki closed the door.

"Anywho, when we fight the aliens, we have costumes, or uniforms, whatever, we transformed into using these watches. Oh, and the costumes were made by your brother." She pointed at Yuki.

"My brother?"

Mizuki nodded. "He was the only one The Organization could trust to make them. The Organization are a group of people who are fighting against the aliens. Manabe, here is your watch. Your color is black." Mizuki reached into her backpack that had been on the floor the entire time and pulled out a black watch that was like her orange one, except for the different colors.

Manabe took it from he and quickly put it on. "Awesome!" He began to do some fight poses as Mizuki talked to Yuki.

"You are reluctant about this, aren't you?" Mizuki said.

Yuki nodded.

"I was too when I was first asked to fight. But eventually you will see." She smiled, but her smile quickly vanished when her and Manabe's watches began to beep rapidly. "Oh no! Not yet! I thought I would have more time!"

"What's wrong?"" Manabe and Yuki asked.

"There is an alien attack already! This is bad, not everyone has joined… with only two of us… it's going to be really hard…"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine with only the two of us." Manabe smiled.

Mizuki nodded. "I hope you're right. We need to go find it now."

Manabe nodded. "Come on then." He grabbed her hand and the two of them ran out of the room.

Yuki sighed. _I should go with them to make sure they don't cause any trouble… _Yuki rushed after them.

X X X

_**Can Manabe and Kyoki manage to beat the alien threat on their own? What will this alien be like? Will the others join in the fight against the evil-doers? Will we ever find you who Yuki loves? Or find out why the aliens are attacking Earth? Find out in Chapter Two: Apparently What She Said Was True And The World Is Doomed Unless They Work Together…**_


	2. Chapter 2: Apparently

**Ido not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Both series belong to their right ful owners of Natsuki Takaya and Yuu Watase. Though I do however own Miyuki and all the other original characters.**

**Chapter Two: Apparently What She Said Was True And The World Is Doomed Unless They Work Together**

As the three of them were running, Mizuki slipped her hand into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a metallic orange earpiece that she slid over her right ear. There were various buttons on the earpiece. Extending from the ear piece was what looked like half of a pair of glasses that covered her right eye. The lenses of it were orange. From the bottom of the earpiece there was a bar that came down about an inch then a small looking microphone piece extended so it was right in front of her mouth.

"What is that for?" Manabe asked.

"It's for communication reasons and it lets me detect where the aliens are attacking." She slowed down while she read the data that was appearing on the inside of the lenses.

Manabe and Yuki slowed down as well and stood on either side of her.

"It is coming from-" She was cut off by screams and people running past them.

Manabe grabbed a girl who was running past. "What is going on?"

"There is a girl in there. She is eating everything. All the food. Tables. Chairs. Counters. She even tried to eat me." She showed them her arm, where sure enough there were small oval bite marks. "She's an monster. I would run away to safely if I were you Prince Yuki. I don't think anyone could bear it if you got hurt."

"Where is it?" Mizuki asked impatiently.

"In the cafeteria." The girl said.

"I know _that._" Mizuki snapped. She rushed down the hallway. "I needed directions." She clicked a bottom on the earpiece. A detailed map of the school appeared on the glasses. "I see."

"Thanks." Manabe ran after her. So did Yuki.

"You guys are crazy." The girl turned and ran away.

Mizuki stepped into the chaos of the cafeteria. All the people had evacuated. There were tables knocked over that had gnawed marks on them. A few chairs had bite marks out of them. Spatters of food were everywhere and standing in the middle of all of this was a fifteen year old high school student. She was wearing a brown school uniform. Her hair was up in to buns on either side of her head. They were both being held up by two red ribbons. Mizuki pressed another button on the earpiece.

Yuki and Manabe stood a few feet from Mizuki.

"This is Yuuki Miaka. She is a Level Five alien. But when she summons Suzaku, she is a Level Two. So it's best to take her out before she summons him." Mizuki told them. She stepped forward so she and Miaka were a mere four feet away.

"She looks like an ordinary person… are you sure she is an alien? I was expecting big six-armed squid creatures." Manabe said.

"Not all of the aliens are humans like this one. But most of the time the humans are the most troublesome." Mizuki explained. She turned to Miaka. "Miaka, do you surrender willingly and return to your world?"

"Why are you asking that?" Yuki asked.

"It's protocol. Don't ask why." She sighed.

Miaka shook her head. "No, not until I eat some the special food that I was told was here. I ate this food and it tastes like my food back at home. So I can't leave until I have tried this special food." Miaka told them. "Do you know where the food is?" Miaka took a step forward… and fell on the ground. Once her body hit the ground, a tornado of fire and wind formed and slashed straight out ahead at Mizuki.

She had no time to dodge it. It hit her right in the chest, throwing her five feet in the air. She slammed in the wall behind her. She slid down the wall and said there, with her eyes close. Manabe and Yuki ran to her.

Miaka stood up and waited for Mizuki to get ready to fight.

"Zuki-chan… are you ok?" Manabe shook her gently.

"Don't shake her. She might have hurt her back. She hit the wall pretty hard. I should go get the nurse." Yuki rose to leave, but stopped when Mizuki grabbed his wrist.

"I'm… fine. This is… nothing compared… to some of the things… I've fought." She slowly opened her eyes and stood up with the help from Yuki and Manabe. "I have to send her back… before she eats everything. I'm going to transform into my fighting clothes. Manabe, watch me… so you can do it too. That is if you still want to fight."

"Of course I still want to fight." He assured her.

"Ok. Stand back and watch." She put her finger on the clock part of her watch. The time disappeared and became black. Then a red line appeared at the top and ran down to the bottom of the oval as if it was scanning her finger. "C'est moi, Mizuki. S'il vous plait aider moi. Moi volonte donner tu fuseau glace crème."

"Access granted." The watch said in a robotic female voice.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Miaka, Yuki and Manabe covered their eyes. When the light dissolved, they lowered their hands and found Mizuki wearing totally different clothing. On her head were a pair of fake orange cat years. Her hair was now bright orange. Remaining on her ear was the earpiece. On her body she was now wearing a tight orange dress that had sleeves that were tightly on her upper arm. Mizuki wore a black belt that hung loosely around her waist. On her right wrist was still the watch. Mizuki had a black cloth band on her left wrist that read "School Defense Force." The dress came down to her mid leg. An inch below her dress were two black bands on either leg that were each about five centimeters long. On her feet were black platform boots that came up to her knees. On Mizuki's back were two tinted transparent orange wings that fluttered slowly. In Mizuki's right hand she was grasping-

"Is that-" Yuki began.

"A umbrella, yes." Manabe finished.

Mizuki looked over her shoulder at them. "How do you like my outfit? And the umbrella is my weapon. Don't look at me like I'm crazy. It's a very reliable, good weapon. So don't be dis-ing it. Now, time for business. Manabe, hold off for a second. I should be able to take her out by myself, just observe how I fight her, ok?"

Manabe nodded. "Ok…"

"Here I go." Mizuki ran toward Miaka, holding her umbrella like a sword. When she was close to Miaka, she swung it to hit the other young woman in the side, but Miaka turned to go dodge, but tripped over her own feet and fell onto her rear, sending yet another fire tornado at Mizuki. It hit Mizuki again and she fell to her knees.

Yuki and Manabe were about to rush over, but Mizuki signaled for them to stay.

_What is going on? I should be able to take her on easily. Did something go wrong when I was sent back in time… Did I revert back to when I first started to fight… Am I weak again… There is only one way to find out. _Mizuki raised her orange umbrella and pushed the button at the bottom of the handle. Nothing happened… _No! I'm weak again… Why? This makes this so much harder now! I fought so many aliens so I could be come stronger and now I am right back where is started. I-_ Her thoughts were cut short as another fire tornado was sent her way due to Miaka falling yet again. However, Mizuki had time to open her umbrella, causing the flames to go round her and disperse. Mizuki stood up and closed her umbrella and looked over at Manabe. "Manabe-san, it appears I may need help in this fight. What do you say?" She smiled.

He smiled back. "Awesome."

"You remember what to do right? Repeat what I said, but instead of saying my name, say your name."

"Ah, what did you say?" Manabe scratched the back of his head.

Miaka began to get bored and began to chew on a nearby chair.

"C'est moi, Mizuki. S'il vous plait aider moi. Moi volonte donner tu fuseau glace crème," said Mizuki. "But you would say, "C'est moi, Manabe. S'il vous plait aider moi. Moi volonte donner tu fuseau glace crème."

Manabe nodded. He put his finger on the watch. "C'est mou, Manabe. Sill vous plate aide mou. Mou volonte donner to fuseau grace cream."

"Access denied." Said his watch in a male robot voice.

"Ah, try again. It took me a few times too since it is in French." Mizuki smiled. "Remember, it's c'est moi, Manabe. S'il vous plait aider moi. Moi volonte donner tu fuseau glace crème."

Manabe cleared his voice. "C'est moi, Manabe. S'il vous plait aider moi. Moi volonte donner tu fuseau glace crème. Yes! I did it!"

"Access granted."

The same light appeared, causing Yuki and the others to cover their eyes. When the light faded, Manabe was wearing different clothing. On his head, he had fake black dog ears. Under his both of his eyes were two black lines that looked like boomerangs. Around Manabe's neck was a black cloth tied. He wore a black jacket that had the right arm sleeveless while the other one had a complete sleeve. His hands were now covered by fingerless black gloves. Under this jacket was white loose t-shirt. He wore black baggy shorts that went down to his knees that were held by a loose black belt. On his feet were black boots. And like Mizuki, on his back were two black transparent wings. In Manabe's right hand, he was holding a-

"If you shoot that rubber band, another one will magically appear. So You don't have an endless supply right now cuz you're new at this. But ah, as your level, I guess we should call it, goes up, the more your rubber band supply goes up. But if you run out, you'll just have to retransform again." She smiled. "I think you have about fifteen in use right now."

_ A rubber band? Does Mizuki-san really think they can defeat this girl with items like that?_ Yuki thought to himself.

"Now, are you ready Manabe?"

"Yea." He said.

"All right. I'll distract her and you shoot her whenever you can." Mizuki didn't want for a reply and rushed it toward Miaka.

Miaka dodged as Mizuki swung her umbrella.

Manabe found an opening and shot his rubber band. And just as she said, another band appeared.

They carried on like this for several minutes and it appeared like they were going to win, but then flames encircled Miaka.

"The four constellations in the heavens, and the four directions of the Earth, strengthened by law… truth and goodness." Miaka cried out.

"Oh no! She's trying to summon Suzaku! We have to stop her!" Mizuki ran toward Miaka, but was throw back by the flames. "I can't get close enough."

Manabe shot several rubber bands at her. But melted in the flames and disintegrated.

"Yuki, you're the only one who can stop her. Please help. You don't have to help out after this, this can be a one time thing. But please, will you help us? Only your weapon can stop her."

"Please tell the protector, of the south, Suzaku…that I will now speak the words." The flames began to intensify.

"C'mon Yuki. We need your help or the school and everyone in it is going to get destroyed." Kakeru pleaded.

"All right. But just this once." Yuki said.

"Thank you." She reached for her bag, but stopped when she realized she left it in the other room. "It's in the student council room! I'll run back and get it."

"I'll get it, you two try to slow her down." Yuki ran out of the room.

"All right. Let's do what Yun-Yun said." Manabe said, shooting more bands at the fire.

Mizuki ran toward the fire again and was once again thrown back. "I hope he hurries up."

"From your dwelling in the heavens to the earth, reveal yourself to us."

"She's almost halfway finished!" Mizuki looked around her anything she could use to stop Miaka, but she couldn't find anything.

"How long do you think it will take Yun-Yun to get it?' Manabe asked.

"I don't know. If he remembered the password, then he can probably transform as he is running here so that would save time. But if he forgot, then he would have to come back here and have me tell him and then that would take time that we don't have. But I'm sure he will remember it, he is a smart guy." Mizuki said rapidly.

"I'm sure he can do it. He's a pretty reliable guy." Manabe said. _Yuki, hurry up, this is going to be bad if you don't get your ass back soon._

"From your dwelling in the heavens to the earth, reveal yourself to us." Miaka cried out. "For the good of mankind, please make extinct every kind of evil."

"That line made no sense. She is the one who is evil, so why would she want to extinct every kind of evil?" Kakeru questioned.

"Yea. But you must see it from her view. To us she is evil and to her we are evil. You see?" Mizuki said.

Manabe thought for a moment. "Yes, I guess I understand what you mean now."

"By using your divine powers, protect us. I ask only this… grant this request sescend from the heavens…and stand bef-" A rubber looking object flew toward Miaka. When it came to the flames, it melted, but managed to make it through. It landed on the lower part of her face, covering her mouth, preventing her from talking any more. The flames disappeared.

Mizuki and Manabe turned to look where the object had come from. Standing in the door way was Yuki, now with new clothing. On his wrist was a red watch like Manabe and Mizuki's. On his head were fake litte mouse ears. Instead of his normal hair color, it was now a dark red. He wore a red Chinese sleeveless shirt that extended down to his knees with slits up the side all the way up to his waist. Underneath this he wore black pants. On his feet were black plain shoes. Grasped in Yuki's hand was a red boucy ball. Also on his back were transparent red wings.

"Mizuki... why do I have a boucy ball as my weapon?" Yuki asked.

"Ah, um, don't know. But your coutume, I, ah, made sure Ayame didn't get too carried away with the design, so that is good... right?" Mizuki said nervously.

Yuki didn't say anything.

"Ok. Now it's time for Miaka to go back home, right?" Mizuki ran up close to Miaka and began to quickly draw a symbol on the ground. It was a circle with a square placed in the middle with a bunch of meaningless squigles in it. She then rushed behind Miaka and pushed her in. "Send this person back to where thy came from. Yuuki Miaka go back to Fushigi Yuugi."

There was a flash of light. When it faded, Miaka was gone.

"What just happened? Where did she go?" Yuki asked.

"She was sent back to her own world." Mizuki explained.

"Come on lets get back to the room so no one will see this and blame it on us." Manabe said.

Mizuki nodded.

The three of them ran back to the student council room. Manabe and Mizuki had to lead Yuki since he was shocked by all that he had seen.

X X X

**_Will Yuki be all right? Will he go in to shock? Will he join the team for good? Or will he oppose the Student Defense Force? Find out next time! Yay!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Mizuki

**Ido not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. Though I do however own Miyuki and all the other original characters.**

**Chapter Three: Mizuki Gets To See What She Wanted, Shigure Gets Another Of His Favorite Things, Manabe Gets The Wrong Idea, Yuki Is Yuki, And Kyou Is Tortured**

When they got back to the room, Manabe and Mizuki sat down out of pure exhaustion while Yuki sat down out of shock.They were all still in ther fighting clothes.

"So how do we get back to out regular clothes?" Manabe wondered.

"Ah, yes. That is the problem, it turns off on it's own. It's a small glitch that we are still working on back in the future. At least it doesn't switch back in the middle of fights, it's been good like that," said Mizuki. She sighed. "It usually varies when it comes back, so I can't really tell you. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Kakeru told her.

"I can't believe... all of that... this is real, isn't it?" Yuki wondered out loud.

"Yep, this is real. Cool, huh?" Manabe smiled. "I wonder who out next enemy will be..."

"Me too. But I really hope they don't come for awhile, we still need the others if we are going to really to win this. I wish there could be some way I could contact the future peoples. I went back to when I first started. I'm so weak again."

"You're not weak. You were supre strong out there." Manabe reassured her. "How can you tell you were weaker?"

"Oh, ah, how do I explain this. It's kinda like a video game. The more enemies you fight, the more experience you get and the higher your "level' goes. The higher your level goes, your weapon will get upgraded on its own and the wings that we all had, will become darker in color instead of being so see-through-ish." She explained. "Sorry if that was confusing."

"It wasn't. I understand. The more you fight, the stronger you get and the better weapons you get."

"Yep." She smiled. "Anywho, I really hope our next enemy isn't too tremendously strong." She looked over at Yuki. "Yuki-kun, will you help us in the future... ah, you don't have to answer now... and we could use you as a back up if you don't really want to fight all the time and stuff... but... ah...I'm really sorry for asking this of you now and ah, I-"

"I'll do it." Yuki said.

"Oh, I understand. You must have your-What?!" She jumped forward in her seat. "You will?"

Yuki nodded. "People need us to protect them."

"Thank you so much, Yuki-kun! That makes me super duper happy now!" She gave him a huge smile.

"You guys! Kimi saw the whole fight you guys! That was soo cool! Ah, you're still in your outfits. Anywho, Kimi is amazed by you guys. And Kimi would like to join as well."

"Yayness!" Mizuki ran forward and gave her a tight hug. "Welcome to the group. I'll get your watch." Mizuki pulled Kimi's pink watch out of her bag and held it out for Kimi to take.

"Yay! Kimi got a pink one!" Kimi quickly put it on.

Suddenly there was a fast of light and when it faded, Yuki was back in his normal clothes.

"How does Kimi transform?" She asked.

"Ah, you shouldn't do it right now. You should wait until there is a enemy threat. I'll show you how then, ok?" Mizuki asked.

"Ok, Kimi understands." Kimi smiled sweetly, glazing lovingly at her new watch.

Then there were double flashes and Mizuki and Kakeru were back in their regular clothing.

Machi and Naohito entered the room. Naohito with a pissed off look, while Machi was her usual calm self.

"Have you guys heard what happened to the cafeteria? There are scorch marks everywhere. Bite marks on various chairs and tables. All the food is totally gone. What the hell is happening?!" He said this as he looked at Mizuki.

"Well, you see, a alien came, just like Mizuki said. And then they all fought and killed that Miaka girls behind and sent her back where she came from. Yep, Kimi saw it all, yep she did."

"I don't believe that! Nothing like that can be true! Let's all be real here!" Naohito yelled.

"Then what do you beleve, Nao-chan?" Kakeru asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I... I... that doesn't matter!" Naohito yelled. "And I told you to stop calling me that! If Machi wasn't with me the whole time the cafeteria was being trashed, I would have thought it was her. So I don't know what to think!"

Machi looked away to the side.

The bell ran, startling them all.

"Yuki, do you need me for anything? Cuz if you don't, I'm going home." Naohito said.

"Ah, no. I don't have anything for you to do." Yuki said.

"Fine. See you guys later." And with that, Naohito left.

"I should be getting home as well. Later." Machi left without waiting for them to reply.

"Wah! Kimi has to be getting home as well. If another alien attacks, call Kimi, ok?"

"Yep, I'll make sure to call you." Mizuki nodded.

"All right. See ya later, have a nice day too."

"Hehe, thank you. Have a nice day too. Later." Mizuki said.

"Later, Kimi." Manabe said.

"Good bye." Yuki said.

Kimi waved and ran out of the room.

The three of them sat there in silence for a few moments, taking everything that had just happen in.

They were snapped out of their silence when Manabe's cellphone rang as the calender of the phone reminded him of something he had to do.

"Ah! It's my work! I almost forgot I had to go to work today!" He jumped to his feet. "You have to call me if something comes up, all right?"

"Sure." Yuki said.

"Thanks, later." With that, he ran out of the room, leaving Yuki and Mizuki alone together. Mizuki sat back down.

"Yuki-kun... can I... can I hug you know and see you turn into a cute little mouse?" She said, blushing and looking down at the ground, swinging her feet back and forth nervously.

"R-right now?" Yuki asked. He was reluctant to do it in such a somewhat busy location.

"Y-yes. I mean, if you are ok with it. We could lock the door." Mizuki said, continuing to look at the ground.

"All right..." Yuki said, hoping this would end rather hasitly.

"Yayness! Thank you Yuki-kun." She looked up at him. Yuki stood up and locked the door as she approached him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

With a poof and a little bit of smoke, Yuki turned into a mouse. She sat down the floor and held him in her hands. "Awwww! You look even cutere than I remembered." She hugged him gently. "I remember when you broke the curse. I was really happy cuz you were happy, but I was alos sad that I could not see you like this."

"Oh..." Yuki said, not sure what to say. "When do I get removed from the curse?"

"I can't tell you that, it may endanger the future or something like that. This going back in time thing is tricky. I was told I could talk about somethings, but I could not very well elaborate on the dates of these things, you see?'

Yuki nodded. "I guess I understand... After this, I should be heading home. Ok?"

"Okie dokie." She said. "Ah, you're just so cute."

Yuki began to blush. i Since Mizuki came from the future, she probably doesn't have anywhere to stay at, does she? Would it be all right if she stayed at Shigure's? I'm sure Shigure wouldn't mind another person staying... but... would it be all right for Mizuki's sanity? /i Yuki sighed.

"What is wrong, Yuki-kun?" Mizuki looed at him closely.

"I was just thinking... do you have anywhere you are staying at right now?" Yuki said. "Because if you don't, then you can, um, come and I could ask my cousin Shigure if you could stay there with us."

"Oh, I don't wnat to be a bother. I can probably find a motel or something to stay at." Mizuki said.

"You aren't. Please, come. I would worry about you if I didn't know if you were all right." Yuki said. He had a feeling that may have come out wrong, but it was too late to go back and change it.

"Are you sure? I won't be in the way or cause you any trouble? Will the others in your house mind?"

"No. Since you already know about the curse, it will be fine." He told her.

"Ok... I guess I'll come. But you promise it won't be a problem."

"I promise." He said.

"All right..."

And at the very moment, there was another poof and Yuki transformed back. Mizuki hurried and scurried into the corver of the room so she would not see anything she was not meant to see.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Yuki-kun. You can't control when you change back." She told him.

Yuki started to get dressed. He got his shirt up, but left it unbottoned as he pulled on his pants. He was zipping up his pants as the door opened. Standing there was Manbe. He looked at Yuki, then at Mizuki, then back at Yuki.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were doing i that /i . Next time you should remember the lock to this door dosn't work." He quickly grabbed his bag and before he left, he said, "Have fun, kiddies."

"We weren't...!" Yuki began, but he was already gone.

"What was he talking about? What did he think we were doing?" Mizuki asked curiously.

"Ah, nothing." Yuki said. He didn't want to tell her what he was thinking since he would not know how she would react. He quickly finished getting dressed. "I'm done. Are you ready to go?"

Mizuki turned around. "Yep." She grabbed her backpack.

center /center 

They walked the majority of the way there in silence, Mizuki mainly asked questions about the Student Council and other such things about the school. When the appraoched the house, Mizuki "ohhh!" at it.

"What a cute house. I never got to see it in the future since it got destoryed." Mizuki told him. "And I never got to meet Shigure in the future since-"

"Hello Yuki-chan! And who is that cute girl I see with you!" Shigure said. He had been sitting outside.

"This is Okamiki Mizuki. She-" i is from the future /i Is what Yuki was saying, but said, "needs a place to stay so I told her I would bring her here to ask you if that would be all right?"

"Of course that would be all right. You know how I love high school children in my house" Shigure grinned. Shigure stepped toward them. "It's nice to meet you, Mizuki-kun."

Yuki stepped infront of Mizuki. "You are not to lay a finger on her."

"Fine, fine." Shigure waved his hand at him. He looked at Mizuki. "I'm Sohma Shigure. Welcome to my humble home."

Yuki stepped aside.

"Hehe. Thank you, Shigure-san, for letting me stay." Mizuki bowed.

"Ah, where will she stay though. Could we make room in the-" Yuki began.

"Hello. I forgot to take something to work with me." Tohru said as she rushed toward them. She stopped when she noticed Mizuki. "Oh, hello there." She smiled.

"Hello." Mizuki said. She was rather unnerved by that smile.

"Guess what, Tohru-kun, Mizuki-kun is going to be stayin with us now. Isn't that wondreful?" Shigure said happily.

Tohru nodded. "That is. If you want to, you can share my room with me. It's rather big, so we won't get in each others way. Would that be all right?"

"Ah, ok." Mizuki said.

"Ah! I really have to hurry. I'm sorry I can't stay any longer!" Tohru ran into the hosue and came sprinting back out with something unseeable in her hand. "See you later." And she burst away from the scene.

"Come, come, let us go inside." Shigure said as he led the way into the house.

Mizuki looked at Shigure curously. "Can I see your transformation?"

"Whatever are you talking about, dear child?" He said.

"I know about your family and its curse. When I hug you, you turn into an animal from the zodiac. Can I see it, please?" Mizuki said.

"How do you know about that?" Shigure asked.

"Ah, do you really want to hug him?" Yuki whispered to her.

"Yes, I want to know what he turns into. In the future, when this house was destoryed, Shigure was in it. He was killed instantly. And when I asked about Shigure, no one would tell me." She whispered back.

"Fine, fine. If you must, do it." Shigure said off-handely.

Mizuki rushed forward and hugged him lightly. Shigure turned into a dog.

"Oh, you're the doggy woggy of the zodiac. I'm not a very big dog person, I'm more of a cat person."

And much to Kyou's misfortune, this is the moment he decided to come home. He looked and saw Shigure and a random girl. "What the hell are you doing Shigure?! You freaking' should know not to do that!"

"Kyou-chan, don't worry, I already know about your secrets." She smiled widely and took a huge breath. "Kyou-chan is alive!" She rushed forward and hugged him. "I luvvle kitties so much. I can't help but hug them when I see them." She hugged the cat Kyou tightly against her. She sat down.

Yuki sweatdropped. Sure he hated Kyou, but he didn't think Kyou should be put under this kind of torture.

"What the hell do you mean 'Kyou-chan is alive." Of course I am alive you stupid girl, but it's not going to be for long if you keep hugging me like this. And what is up with calling me Kyou-chan?!" He tried to stuggle out of her grip, but gave up when he realized it was futile.

"Oh, how do I love kitties-witties." She said, continuing to hug the poor orange cat.

i What did she mean by 'Kyou-chan is alive'? Does he die in the future too? /i Yuki thought to himself.

As Mizuki hugged Kyou, she began to feel dizzy and her sight began to waver. She let go of Kyou and he jumped a few feet away. She began to faint and slid to her side. Luckily for her she was already sitting down, so she did not have far to go.

"Mizuki-san?! Are you all right?" Yuki said, rushing to her.

"Mizuki-kun?" Shigure rushed to her other side.

X X X

Will Mizuki be all right? Will we learn what happened to Kyou in the future? How did he die? Are you curious? Will we get to know Mizuki's real name? Will Tohru and Mizuki get along? Will there be another alien attack in the next chapter? Find out in Chapter Four: (Does not have a name yet, but I will get it up as soon as I come up with one...)


End file.
